Universe Collision
by cyberkiller125
Summary: When villains team up to awaken an ancient evil that threaten's to destroy everything, Four groups of heroes must team up put a stop to their evil plans and save everyone.
1. A Vile Plan

1.A Vile Plan

We begin with a shot of space.

The camera lingers there for a few seconds, then it begins to zoom, through stars, and planets.

Until we finally come to a gigantic ship, it looked like it had a bunch of floor's to it, it had a bunch of turrets, and was painted red, with yellow and white words EG-500 on it.

A bird suddenly fly's past it

Suddenly the turrets aim at the bird and shoot it out of the sky, the bird letting out a screech.

We then zoom into one of the windows where we see a man with a huge mustache, goggle's on, and round body, looking at battle plans with the word failed stamped on them.

"I don't understand" the man said "I planed every obstacle that hedgehog would throw at me and yet he still managed to beat me"

Yes it was Dr Eggman

He looked out thinking of his his past plans

"Should have tested that robot before attacking" Eggman said "it didn't know the robot was easily destroyed with just one tap."

Eggman stopped studying the plans and looked out the window.

"Maybe I should think over some plans for a few months, that should allow me to think over a plan, and its flaws." Eggman said.

"I can help you get rid of Sonic Dr eggman" someone said behind him

Eggman spun around and saw a man that was wearing a hat, and a leather jacket, he was wearing sunglasses, he couldn't see his face because the hat obstructed most of his face.

"Who are you?" Dr Eggman asked. "and how did you get on this ship.

"It's not important right now" the man said "I have a plan with me that can help you get rid of sonic for good"

"Oh really" Eggman said "What makes you think he isn't going to spoil the plan like he foiled every single one of my plains"

"Because I have planned every obstacle" the man said "plus found two people who love building robots as much as you"

Eggman suddenly became interested "Really" he said "who are they?"

The man handed out two folders to him Eggman looked at them, he looked pleased

"Hmm" he said "I might work great with these two"

The man handed him another folder "here is the ultimate goal" he said to Eggman as he looked in the folder.

"Hmm this will work and I have a plan to get the materials necessary for this" Eggman said as he saw the contents of this "Anything else?"

The man then handed him three folders "here are some people who may get in the way of the plan" he said

Eggman looked at the three folders and frowned at one of them "I don't understand this one he's just a..."

"He's saved his world and another on more then one occasion" the man interrupted

"But hes only..." Eggman tried to say but the man interrupted him again

"Eliminate him" the man said "or else I will remove you from our plans and replace you with someone else"

There was a pause

Then Eggman replied "If you say so"

The man smiled or at least Eggman think he smiled because he couldn't see his face "good" he said "Now let's get going"

Eggman then grabbed some blueprints from his drawer "I've always wanted to build these robots but I haven't had the necessary materials to build them" he said "hopefully the other villains robots have these materials." he said.

"i assure you they will" the man said.

Both the man and Eggman left the game

They got into the man's ship and flew off.

* * *

During the trip Eggman explained the blueprints to the man

"These are my blueprints to my assassin bots, designed to incapacitate, wound, or kill their target, I think these will be good to sent out against your targets." Eggman explained.

"I agree" the man said nodding his head in agreement.

Just then the craft stopped

"Were here" the man said

Just then there was an automated voice

"Scanning for any surveillance tools"

Eggman stated at him

"You can't be to careful" The man said

There was a blue light that went over them.

After a few seconds the automated voice appeared again.

"No surveillance tools detected please proceed to the exit" it said.

After they exited the aircraft, they took the elevator up.

After a minute and a half they reached their floor

On it there were two figures hidden in shadow, who I am not going to reveal for the sake of the plot, I will reveal them latter

"Here you are" the man said and he turned to the two figures "Gentlemen, this is Doctor Eggman he will be working with you for the duration of the plan"

The two figures stated

"nice to meet you Mr..." one figure said

"Just call me Eggman" Dr Eggman said

He turned to the man who was getting on the elevator.

"you three are on your own from here" the man said "Don't disappoint me"

And with that the elevator doors closed

After a pause Eggman turned around

"Gentlemen I have a plan to get rid of the heroes" he said as he laid the blueprints on the table

The two figures looked at it

then one figure looked up "this is a great robot design Eggman" He said "even better then mine"

"Now we need to build a few and send them out to kill the heroes after that our victory is assured" Eggman said

And with that he burst out in evil laughter.

The other two figure stated, and after a while they did the same.

All three evil geniuses were laughing.

Then Eggman started to cough

The two other evil geneses paused and looked at him while he was coughing

After a while Eggman stopped.

"Sorry" he said "i usually do this when I do a evil laugh long enough"

The two other evil geneses stared.

After a pause one pushed the intercom button.

"Lawrence" he yelled.

"Yes Doctor" a bored voice said

"I'm sending in blueprints for robots scan those blueprints and start production" he yelled.

"Yes master" the voice said.

After that Eggman sent the blueprints down to Lawrence

Just then the figure who was just on the intercom stepped out of the shadow

It was Dr Nefarious

"This plan will be great and after that we will be unstoppable" Nefarious said

And he and Eggman bust out in evil laughter again.

We zoom out of the windowand we see a a gigantic ship

Then we see the titles

_ Presents_

The words dissolve as we continue zooming out, until we see space, and more words come out.

_A Story By Cyberkiller125._

The words dissolve and we see a galaxy, the camera stops zooming out as we see the title forming out of stars

_UNIVERSE COLLISION._

The title lingers for a few seconds, and then we rapidly zoom in, to a place.

This time someone was observing the security tape from eggmans meeting with the mysterious man, he paused on the files and looked at them.

After scribbling them for a he leaves the room.

* * *

**Author note:**_ This is just the beginning of the Story, please R&R (read and review) I would really appreciate it._


	2. Wrench vs Blade

Vs Blade

After a few hours the bots were finished being building

They were tall and sleek and were colored dark red, with a red united eye piece on their head, capable of scanning the area for their target's. They also had ray gun sniper rifles on one hand, and a retractable blade on the other, plus they had nanobot healing so if it wasn't hit on a critical part it would regenerate that part.

Dr Nefarious was impressed when they tested it on enemy drone's.

"This is very impressive Eggman" Nefarious said after the test. "and I thought you were bluffing when you said you knew how to build robots"

"I've been working on them for years" Eggman said "i never bluff when I say I know my way with robots"

"Now" Nefarious said "Who should we go after first?"

Eggman stared at him like he was crazy "Why aren't we going to send them all at once" he asked

"Look I'm only doing what the script says" Nefarious said holding up a binder that said script on it.

"Oh" Eggman said "Let's just send them in one at a time I think that would be better"

There was a pause

"Anyway we should get my nemesis first" Nefarious said.

"Ok" Eggman replied.

Eggman handed two of the robots one of the folders "Your orders are clear" eggman said "Kill this person, and make sure he is dead"

"Yes Master" the robot said in a monotone voice.

And with that the robots were taken near their target.

"Let's hope this works" Nefarious said

"I agree Nefarious" Eggman said

* * *

Now let's focus on a hero right now.

We then cut to Veldin where ratchet was working on his ship the aphelion. While clank was standing near him, in case ratchet needed help with something.

Right now Ratchet was working on a teleportation system for the aphelion so in case they were falling down from the sky Ratchet could easily teleport the aphelion to them.

"Okay" Ratchet said "I almost have the teleportation system active, Just need to calibrate it to the remote for the aphelion, can you hand me the remote clank?"

"Yes, Ratchet" clank said as he pulled out something that looked like an ipod nano.

Ratchet began connecting wires to the remote, after that he pressed the download teleport button, on it.

After a few moments of downloading, Ratchet removed the wires from the remote.

"Ok" Ratchet said "now I just need to test it out, come on clank"

Clank then went to backpack from and went on Ratchets back.

Yeah thats what clank does whenever ratchet is saving the galaxy

After traveling a few yards away from the aphelion Ratchet brought out the remote and pressed the teleport button. After a few seconds electricity began to crackle around the area as it took the form of a spaceship, and after another few seconds the aphelion appeared.

"Well it works" Ratchet said satisfied

* * *

Meanwhile not far from Ratchet and Clanks position, two of eggmans assassin robots were watching them, though their visors. They watched as the duo had a conversation

"Do you ever find it weird that Nefarious has mysteriously disappeared clank" Ratchet asked as he fine tuned the aphelion

"I do find it weird ratchet" clank replied "but I do not think we should worry about it"

"I would have not worried about it if he had suddenly stopped attack's on us every few week's" Ratchet said

"I don't know ratchet" clank said "hes probably planing something big."

"Yeah your probably right clank" Ratchet said "It's the only reason he would take a three month break from attacks"

After a while the robots stopped listening to their conversation, and radioed eggman.

"Dr Eggman we have targets in our sights" One of the robots said "permission to engage?"

* * *

"Do it" eggman said "and make sure you leave no evidence behind"

"Yes Eggman" the robot replied.

And with that the robot changed one of his hands to a sniper rifle, and took aim at Ratchet.

Meanwhile back at base Eggman was watching the whole thing.

Nefarious had come in with popcorn, ready for the big event.

"Where did you get the popcorn Nefarious?" Eggman asked with a confused look

"I got it from the staff break room" Nefarious replied.

"Ah" Eggman said "Now Nefarious are you ready to see your enemy get defeated"

"YES" Nefarious yelled "I AM READY"

Eggman then pressed a button. "This is Eggman" he said "You have your orders, Fire when ready"

* * *

The robot aimed down the scope and looked at ratchet.

He had the perfect shot, nothing could go wrong.

Well that would have happened if clank didn't notice him at the last second.

* * *

"Ratchet duck" clank said.

"What?" Ratchet said.

Just then the robot shot the sniper.

And clank tackled ratchet to the ground/

For such a small robot he sure is strong.

And the laser hit the rock instead.

Thankfully ratchet notices this or else he would have yelled at clank for why he did it.

He then noticed the enemy robot's head, as he was loading up another shot.

Quickly, Ratchet took cover behind a rock, and searched for a weapon that could take out the sniper from far away.

"Did you get a view of the person shooting at us" Ratchet asked as he searched for a weapon.

"Yes I did" Clank said "he appeared to be a robot, most likely a Nefarious bot who was sent to kill us in order to stop us from stopping his plan"

Finally Ratchet grabbed a sniper rife like weapon, and aimed it at the robot who was waiting for Ratchet to appear.

"Smile robot" Ratchet said with a smirk

And then he fired the shot

It hit the robot in the head destroying it, causing an alert, that caused the robot to replace his sniper rifle with the retractable blade.

* * *

Meanwhile at the villains base Eggman was slightly mad but not yet really mad.

"We still have one robot, and that hero will never see it coming" he reassured Neferious who was watching with great interest. "Robot 2 activate your blade."

"Yes Eggman" the robot said and it activated his blade.

* * *

"I wonder where those bots came from" Ratchet asked as he looked at the remains of the robot.

"I'm not sure, but I now know it wasn't nefarious who sent them" clank said as he observed the robot

"How can you tell?" Ratchet asked.

"The logo on the front of the robot isn't Nefarious's" clank said pointing to the logo at the robots chest.

"Ok so it's not Nefarious" Ratchet said "But who sent that robot"

"By the way" Clank said "there is a another robot that about to stab you"

Ratchet turned around just in time, because the robot was about to strike the killing blow. He dove out of the way just as the robot lunged, hitting solid ground instead.

Ratchet then tried to use a blaster to shoot the robot, but the robot spun around at the right moment and knocked it out of his hands.

"That weapons cost me 100,000 bolts" Ratchet yelled as the robot advanced, it's blade ready.

"I guess well have to do this the old fashioned way" he said as he brought out the omniwrench.

And so the fight began.

Ratchet fought with the wrench which he knew how to fight with as well as the weapons he had. But the robot knew how to use the blade too. They fought for minutes. Which I wont describe so just picture it for. They fought and blocked a lot.

Eventually Ratchet got bored and threw the wrench at him, and it flew right past the robot.

"Ha" the robot said "You missed"

But then like a boomerang the wrench came back and hit the robot, separating it from it's legs, and putting it in critical condition. It then looked at rachet.

"You can not stop eggman from releasing the ancient evil" it said "He will awaken in and kill you all!

Ratchet responded by finishing him off. However by finishing him off, he didn't get the answers to the questions he had. And they were

Who was eggman?

What is the ancient evil?

Why was this eggman trying to release it?

So many questions, so little answers for ratchet

Before he could ask Clank Something peculiar happened.

A giant vortex opened and started pulling them in.

Before they even had the chance to run, they were lifted to the air and into the vortex.

Once in there the vortex closed up, leaving no trace of it's existence, aside from a few lifted rocks of course.

* * *

Back at the enemy spaceship Eggman and Nefarious were furious.

"SEND ANOTHER BATCH OF ROBOTS OUT NOW" Eggman yelled.

"We can't" a figure said.

"WHAT?" Eggman yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SEND ANOTHER BATCH"

"They mysteriously vanished" the figure said "From all we know they got trapped in some vortex, and they just vanished"

There was a pause

"Well with any luck they will be trapped there" Eggman said calming down. "Who's our next target?"

Nefarious handed him a folder "Here he is, according to this he can invent things that look like house hold items"

"Interesting" Eggman said "Well send the robots down, with any luck we can kill him before he gets transported into a vortex"

However a paper has gone lose so we could clearly see a picture of the next two targets

It was a six year old boy with spiky yellow hair, and a tiger.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_Yes Calvin and Hobbes are coming as well our next two villains, one of them being the figure with eggman and nefarious. If you enjoy this story please follow it and R&R._


	3. The Great Wagon Chase

**Authors Note:** _Before I get to started on the chapter let me take some time to explain the Calvin and Hobbes you are about to see._

_First off this will be The Calvinverse Calvin and Hobbes, if you do not know what I'm talking about go visit Swing123, and garfieldodie's fanfiction profile, and read the following (Calvin and Hobbes the Movie (Original or Rewitten), Can you imagine that?, Calvin and Hobbes 2 Lost at sea, Attack of the teacher creature, Calvin and Hobbes 3 Double Trouble, Trouble island, Retro Chill, and All 5 Seasons of Calvin and Hobbes the series please note that season 5 is split into two parts and the second part can be found of garfieldodie's page). Done? Okay moving on._

_Although Andy, Sherman, and Socrates and a few other characters will have a minor role in this, The MTM will be with Calvin and Hobbes through out the adventure. Also it will take place after the series finale BLACK RAIN. Which in my opinion is a good ending to the series, thus there will be spoilers to that episode. I would be here talking about whats cannon and whats not but I have a story to run and I don't have time explaining everything._

_Anyway on With the chapter._

* * *

3. The Great Wagon Chase

The Forest was peaceful today, The birds were chirping, and the squirrels were running up trees, all was quiet.

Unfortunately all that piece and quiet would be interrupted by a rickety wagon going down a hill. The wagon contained two people, a boy about 6 with spiky yellow hair, a red shirt, black pants, and red shoes, the other passenger was a tiger.

If you haven't identified them yet, they are Calvin and Hobbes.

"You know Hobbes" Calvin said as he steered the wagon down the hill "Ever since Dr Thunderstom was defeated things have gotten boring around here."

"Really?" Hobbes asked "How so?"

"Well for one thing no new villains had shown up, and the one's we usually face are ether, idiot's, in prison, someplace else, or dead" Calvin explained "I mean with Rupert behind bar's, Earl and his crew doing god knows what, and Thunderstorm, Shadow, and Holographic Retro dead. Things have gotten boring."

"Well I guess when your saving the world often life does slow down a bit" Hobbes said. "And your not counting the times we stopped Dr. Brainstorm right?"

"Heck no" Calvin said "Hes helped us a few times remember?"

"Ah yes" Hobbes said "I remember"

"What's the point now Hobbes" Calvin said "The most exciting this right now is that we are riding down the hill in this wagon."

* * *

However unbeknownst to them one of eggman's killer robots was watching them, and he had just been given the order to kill.

He leaped down and alerted his other teammate to come with him, after he arrived they both went after him.

* * *

"To be honest Hobbes" Calvin said as he rode down the hill "We still have unanswered questions ever since thunderstorm disappeared, I mean who was that man with no face? why was he after thunderstorm? And thats not even compared to the mystery behind Socrates's tail why was he neaded for that?

"Yeah and since our show isn't coming back for another season" Hobbes said "We are stuck with these unanswered questions"

"I just wish something interesting would happen to us" Calvin said as he rode down the hill.

Just then Hobbes noticed two robots coming towards them.

"Uh Calvin" Hobbes said "You know what you said on how you wanted something interesting to happen"

"Yeah" Calvin said

"Well right now there are robots chasing after us" Hobbes said "and they are about to kill us"

Calvin looked back and saw them

"Hobbes" Calvin said "Grab the MTM now"

Hobbes then dug into Calvin's pocket and grabbed a CD player with a red stripe across it, he then pressed the play button.

"Testing One Two Two and a half" The Cd player said with a British accent "Okay I'm on what do you want me to do?"

"We have some killer robots chasing us" Calvin explained "We need you to blast them with your laser MTM"

"Very well" The MTM said "Fire when ready"

Hobbes aimed the MTM at the robot and fired.

A laser shot out of the cd player and hit a robot in the arm that fell off.

Then something surprising happened the arm flew up to the robot and reconnected itself to it

"Calvin they have some sort of regeneration" Hobbes said

"Oh great that just makes it more complicated" Calvin said "We need to take evasive maneuvers Hobbes. MTM What do we do to lose these robots?"

"Processing" The MTM said.

Hobbes looked back, the robots were getting closer.

"MTM any time now" Calvin said.

"Try to shoot them in the week spot" the MTM said.

Because the MTM didn't say what the week spot was Hobbes fired at random part's of the robot, but no matter where he hit them, they would regenerate their part's. And after they regenerated their part's they would fire back.

"Hobbes this is getting ridiculous" Calvin said "We need to take evasive maneuvers, MTM which way do we go?"

"Turn the wagon left now" The MTM said.

Calvin saw a path on his left and turned there.

One Robot who was lunging for them with his blade got his own blade lodged in a tree trunk, and it spent a good few minutes trying to get the blade out of the trunk, until it decided to disintegrate the tree

altogether.

However one robot was still pursuing Calvin and Hobbes, and it was gaining on them.

"MTM one robot is gaining on us" Calvin said looking back "How do we stop him?"

"Duck under that log" the MTM said

Calvin and Hobbes both ducked and under a large log, unfortunately the robot was not as agile and ended up getting hit in the head effectively shutting it down.

"Gotta say that's pretty clever MTM" Calvin said noticing the robot they had lost earlier catching up to them "But there is still one left, I don't suppose you have any logs up your sleeve do you MTM"

"Unfortunately no I don't, were going to have to find another way" the MTM said.

"Oh great this is just perfect" Hobbes said "Your laser's don't do anything against those robot's, I think they are more vulnerable to sound then lasers"

Calvin heard that last part and sprouted a grin on his face.

"Wait" Calvin said "I have an idea"

Calvin then opened the MTM up, reached into it and dug around until he found a megaphone.

"Oh no not the Scream Horn" Hobbes said recognizing the invention.

"Relax Hobbes" Calvin said getting some earplugs out as the wagon rode down the hill "With any luck The sound would short circuit the robot, and disable him for good"

He then handed Hobbes earplugs, and Hobbes put them on, Calvin did the same as well.

"Ok, I have the scream horn setting on medium" Calvin said "that should be enough to rupture the circuit ready Hobbes"

Hobbes gave him the thumbs up, and Calvin activated the megaphone.

As soon as the megaphone was activated the sound of a thousand Calvin's filled the air, scaring away any wildlife, and can possibly be heard for many miles across. The robot apparently could not take this much sound, and his head spun around rapidly, and eventually, the head rocketed into the air, disabling the robot for good.

Calvin and Hobbs looked behind at the wreckage as they continued down the hill.

"I wonder who sent out those robots, I guess I'm gonna have to add another question to the unanswered questions list" Calvin said. Relieved that the threat was over now. "Hobbes get the list out"

Hobbes then got the list out that had all the unanswered questions. The questions among them were, Who was the no faced man?, Why do they want for socrates's tail? And Do we still have enough tuna? Just as he finished writing Who sent those robots? Hobbes noticed something.

"Uh Calvin" he said

"What is it Hobbes" Calvin asked.

"We are headed for that cliff."

Calvin looked up and noticed it.

"Shall we Scream because we are about to die?" Calvin asked

"Yes let's, in about 10 seconds." Hobbes replied.

There was silence for about 10 seconds

Then Suddenly They both screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

And the wagon went off the cliff.

And began to fell down to the ground below,another vortex that previously pulled Ratchet and Clank in opened up right below the wagon.

However Calvin and Hobbes were too busy screaming their lungs out to notice it, hence why they continued screaming as they fell down the vortex.

The moment they touched the vortex they disappeared, and after they disappeared, the vortex imploded, leaving no trace of it's existence.

* * *

Meanwhile Back at the the villains space station lair Eggman was so angry now that he broke the glass containing the drink he was holding.

"I can't believe this" Eggman yelled more infuriated then before "I sent those robot's to kill those two and they were defeated by a giant log, and a sound that plays the most annoying sound I have ever heard"

Just then the shadowed figure from a couple chapters ago came out.

It was a cyborg like, and one arm looked like it had a blaster, and one half of the head was cybernetic and the other was human, and it's remaining ear was long and pointed.

"We still have my nemesis to deal with" The cyborg said "Hopefully we get him this time.

"Yeah we still have that" Nefarious pointed out "So we still have one more chance to succeed at this right Eggman"

"Yeah right" Eggman grumbled still mad at the recent defeat.

Then the computer nearby started beeping.

"We have an incoming call" Nefarious said, and he pressed the answer button

Just then a figure came up on the screen.

Remember the mysterious man from the first chapter? Yeah that's him, and he didn't look too happy.

"I have heard that two of your hitbot squad's have failed to kill them and now they have mysteriously disspeared" The man lectured at the crew.

"Sir" The cyborg said "A vortex just suddenly appeared and took them away"

"Quiet Erol" the man said "I Didn't save you from drifting in space for nothing. You still have one chance at killing one of the hero's if not there will be consequences"

"What consequences" Eggman asked

"I'm not telling you" the man said "In the meantime I'm bringing a new member to you, I think he might be a use to you"

and with that the call ended.

Just then the elevator arrived, and a figure stepped out.

Let me describe the Villain for a moment.

The Villain had chrome colored skin, a crescent moon shaped head, tentacles instead of arm's and legs, not to mention he had yellow compound eyes, he was also wearing a red uniform with the letter z on it.

If you were thinking Rupert Chill for a moment, No but good guess. Rupert's still in prison after Calvin trapped him in the human Rupert Chill Disguise, rather it was his right hand man Earl.

"Hello there" Earl said "I'm glad I can talk to someone who is not idiotic"

The three evil geneses looked at each other

"What do you mean" Nefarious asked still looking at the alien.

"My crew members are idiot's" Earl said "and I got so fed up with one that I killed him"

There was a pause

Then eggman broke the silence "Where were we" he asked

"You were about to send the robot's down to kill my nemesis" Erol said.

"Ah yes that" eggman said as he pressed some button's

And the final batch of killer robots were teleported to attempt to kill the final group of hero's

* * *

**Authors Note**:_ Next chapter the final hero will be revealed, also to Swing123 and garfieldodie if you are reading this, this is not a sixth season, this is a fic with a few characters I have decided to use, so please don't sue me._

_Anyway check next week to see who the final hero is._


	4. Distress Signal

**Authors Note: **_Sorry for the delay, I just had other things going on at the time, and a bit of writers block. I have something called a life you know. _

_Anyway this one will be the final hero introduction before the story begins to pick up enjoy._

* * *

Distress Signal

There is one thing that can describe deserts

There is a lot of sand.

Nothing can survive out there except for a few animals that have adapted for the harsh environment, as well some marauder clans.

Just then a vehicle drove through the desert, it was clear the vehicle was well prepared for the desert. It had wheels that work with the sand, and turret's for any threat's that came their way. Right now the vehicle was heading towards a mountain.

Once the vehicle got there it stopped at the mouth of the cave, and two figures exited the car.

I think you can tell who those two people are by the villain who appeared last chapter.

They were Jak and Daxter.

As of right now they were about to investigate a distress signal, within the wasteland

As per usual whenever Jak goes on a dangerous mission Daxter had to come with him, and whenever daxter does that he complains.

"Look Jak" Daxter said "I don't know about you but i'm not going in that cave full of metal heads"

"Relax Dax" Jak said "It's just a simple rescue mission and besides the cave has no metal heads in it how hard can it be?"

"Well I don't know about you" Daxter said "I'm staying in the car" He began walking towards the vehicle

Just before he got near the vehicle Jak picked him up and put him on his shoulder.

Yeah whenever Daxter is with Jak he is usually perched on his shoulder.

They then entered the cave on foot, leaving their vehicle behind, despite the cave being empty, they looked around in case any metal head had gotten in there.

"Were getting close to the source of the signal" Jak said "Then we can get the survivors and get out of here"

They eventually reached the center of the cave, all seamed normal except for one little important detail

There was no one there.

"Okay" Daxter said "No one there let's go home"

But Jak was suspicious, if survivors sent out a distress call they would have stayed there until help arrived, there were also no bodies.

"We gotta search this place Dax" Jak said "There may be survivors hiding"

* * *

Meanwhile at the villains base they were watching

"He took the bait" Erol siad

"Good" Eggman said "Let's hope this one does not fail like the last two"

Just then, one of Earl's idiot crew members appeared and pushed them out of the way "Ohh can I want to watch Big Bang Theory I heard it's a funny show" the alien said as he pushed buttons.

Just then Earl grabbed him "Listen you moron, we are conducting an operation here, so get out of here or else I will kill you like I did with Carl" Earl said in a dangerous voice "Understand?"

The alien nodded nervously "Ok" he said and he slithered off.

Earl went out of the room grumbling though the villains heard him grumbling "I wish there was a way to make my crew smarter"

Dr Nefarious and Erol looked at each other for a moment, and then they stood up and began to leave the room.

Eggman noticed this "Where are you two going?" he asked "Your going to miss the show"

"Oh were just going to make something that will make Earl's crew smarter" Dr Nefarious said. "Don't worry we can see the results latter"

Eggman stared for a moment "Fair enough" he said going back to watching the screen's, One of them was playing a big bang theory episode.

* * *

Now that we have spent a moment with the villains lets go back to Jak and Daxter shall we.

They were currently trying to find the source of the faulty distress call, with Jak trying to find the source while Daxter was on his shoulder.

While that is going on, the final two robots were spying on the two heroes, waiting for the ok to kill the heroes.

"How about we split up Jak" Daxter said "We would get things more done if we spit up"

Jak though about it "Ok Dax" he said "but don't go running off on me"

"Why would I abandon a friend" Daxter asked

So Jak went in one direction and Daxter went into the other.

This went on for a few minutes, until Jak discovered a flashing red light beneath the sand of the cave.

Jak then slowly approached it, you can never be too sure if it was a trap or harmless in the wasteland, when he got near it he got his gun out and uncovered it with its barrel slowly.

After uncovering it enough, he grabbed it and examined it, on the bottom of it, there was a strange symbol on it with a circle with a eyes and teeth and a mustache on it.

Behind him was one of the robot assassin's given the ok to kill the hero.

And then jak realized that something was up.

He looked behind him, and saw the assassin bot waiting to strike him.

Luckily he managed to dodge out of the way before the robots blade impaled him.

He got out his gun and started shooting, the robot, but it seamed that no matter where he shot the robot would just get up again.

Eventually he managed to shoot it in the head, and the robot collapsed into a pile of metal.

Jak then ran over to daxter who was still searching the other end of the cave.

"Dax we need to go now" Jak said as he grabbed daxter

"Why" Daxter asked "Is it an ambush?"

There was a long pause as Jak looked at daxter wondering how he know that.

"Pretty Much" Jak said "Now we just gotta exit this cave then-"

A laser landed near jak, and he turned to see the robot he took out earlier, still alive, but with out an arm, and it was firing it's laser wildly at the duo.

Jak managed to get behind a rock, with daxter in tow, once they were behind cover jak showed daxter the faulty transmitter that transmuted the fake distress signal.

"Whoever sent those bot's must have placed a fake distress signal to lure us here" Jak said "and whoever built them was smart too, because I shot him in the chest with a blaster and he kept coming"

"Have you tried shooting them in the head?" Daxter asked "Maybe their week spot is their head"

Jak thought about it for a moment "You know Dax maybe that would work."

Jak got the blaster out, and looked over cover the robot had since then ran out of ammo for his gun and was currently in the process of reloading.

Jak then aimed his blaster at the head while the robot was focused on reloading, and fired, the robot then crumbled dead, without it's head.

"Well that worked" Daxter said "Oh and by the way jak there is a robot from behind you"

Jak turned around and saw a robot about to stab him, but Jak was faster he aimed the robot at the head and shot at it, and the robot crumbled on the floor dead.

After he was sure he was dead, Jak observed the robots body, it had the same symbol that the Faulty transmitter had.

"The symbol that was on the robot is the same one as the faulty transmitter" Jak said connecting the symbol on the robot to the symbol on the transmitter.

"Yeah and what could that mean" Daxter asked

Before they had time the wonder they were interrupted by something

I'll give you three guesses on what that something was.

It is eather (A) a giant robot (b) actual survivors or (c.) that vortex that had previously taken the heroes we met earlier.

If you guessed a or b you haven't been reading this story.

Anyway the vortex began pulling Jak and Daxter towards it.

Before they even got a chance to run, well Jak was trying to run because Daxter was on his soldier, the vortex lifted them off their feat, and sucked them up, and once they were inside the vortex closed itself up.

In other words it was the same as when the other hero's when they were taken by the vortex.

* * *

Earl was sitting at a table, thinking of what his life had been like before he got here.

He and Rupert Chill were traveling the galaxy looking for a planet to conquer, until they found Earth, they knew earth was colonized, so they came to the conclusion as with the other planets they had taken over, that it had a Supreme Potentate, however neater of them knew who it was.

So they got 2 aliens Galaxoid and Nebular to tell them who it was, they found out it was a 6 year old named Calvin, and that he was heading to a place called Camp Pine, so they captured the camp counselor, John Howard Chill, and had Rupert Chill Disguise as him.

Their plan would have worked, if it weren't for their crew, who seamed to have the intelligence of a dust speck, oh and the Earth Potentate was smarter then they thought, and they screwed up their plan.

For the next few years they had tried to capture the earth potentate with plans such as, trying to take his shrink ray, teaming up with the mad scientet Dr Brainstorm, and various invasion's and ambushes.

All of them failed it was ether because of the earth potentate and his friends, or because of his stupid crew, but nether the less they pushed on.

Until that day, when they finally got a serious crew member named Wilbert and found out the Earth potentate was gone for quite some time, it seemed like they would win this one.

However it had been a set up, Wilbert was the earth potentate in disguise, and had captured his friends for a plan to ruin yet another one of the aliens plan. They trapped Rupert in the human Rupert Chill disguise and sent him to jail. Leading Earl as in charge of the aliens.

For months he had drifted in space with nothing but his idiot crew, and got so fed up with one he killed one. While he was not dealing with his alien crew, he tried figuring out a way to break their leader out of prison, and so far all of the plans had failed ether with being exposed or his idiot crew.

That was until he met a mysterious man, who said he could work them with more serious villains, Earl accepted without hesitation.

Now that he had a serious villains working for him it was going to be a bit easier, however there was still the issue with his crew, they had the combined intelligence of a raisin, the last he heard Nefarious and Erol were working something to make his crew smarter, but how would they do that?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of tables flipping and glass breaking.

Earl got up curious to see what the problem was, and he saw eggman in the break room destroying it, he was throwing cups, and breaking stuff.

Earl slowly approached him, and said "I'd take it the assassination attempt failed."

Eggman stopped destroying the break room and looked at him "How did you know that?" he asked.

"Well you were angry and destroying the break room" Earl said "It was obvious"

Eggman then looked at the destruction to the break room he cause "Oops, must have been so angry that I destroyed the break room"

"We still have your nemesis to deal with eggman" Earl said "I'll just send some of your robots-"

"No" Eggman interrupted "These robot's have failed me, i'll deal with him myself"

and with that he walked out of the room.

Earl stared at the place he exited, he was like that for a good few minutes before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned and saw Erol and Nefarious behind him.

"Earl can you come with us for a moment" Dr nefarious said.

Earl was confused "What is it you want me for" he asked

"We've been working on something that will hopefully stop your crews stupidity" Erol explained "I think you would like to see it"

Earl paused and thought about it for a moment was it true that they had made something that stop's the crew to act stupid?

"Ok" he said finally "Show me what you have"

Meanwhile eggman was getting into his robot, getting ready to fight his nemesis.

"I'll get you you hedgehog" he said as he activated the robot.

Then with a cough and sputter the robot shut down.

"Sooner or latter" he muttered.

And he got out to repair the robot.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _Once again I apolozie for the delay, anyway this is the last hero introduction, and seeing how dr eggman is in it you can tell who's next._

_See you all next week, hopefuly._


	5. Hero's Landing's and Mind Control Chips

**Authors Note**: Originally_ this chapter was going to be titled "Guess where our heroes landed" but I didn't think it would be a good title since it involves more then out heroes as you'll see in this chapter._

_Also This Chapter will be a bit longer then the previous chapters because at this point the story begins to pick up, and I thought that some of the events would be a bit too short for chapters. Hope you Enjoy this chapter_

* * *

's landing's and Mind Control chips

Earl followed the 2 villains to the elevator, after they entered, Nefarious pressed a button on the control pad.

For a few moments, the only sound in there was the elevator music.

"This Elevator music is good" Earl commented breaking the silence.

After a while they finally reached the floor, and Nefarious and Erol lead him towards something on a table.

It looked like some sort of processor chip however it had the image of a brain on it, and on the back there were various plugs that were meant for someones crainium.

Earl looked at it for a few minutes, then he asked "What is this you have created?"

"It is the Smart 200 Mind Control Chip" Nefarious said dramaticly saying the name "or S200 MCC for short."

Earl crossed his tentacles "and how is this going to make my crew smarter?" he asked.

Dr Nefarious looked at Erol "Roll the film please" he said.

Erol got a remote and pressed it, instantly a movie screen came down, along with that a camera came down and started the film.

Earls crew appeared on the screen doing what they were usually doing. Being stupid and dumb.

"We have observed your crew, before creating this chip" Nefarious explained as the film went. "We also put hidden brainscan devices to observe the crews brain patterns."

"Over the next two hour's we noticed something about the crews brain patterns" Erol said "That they have something that prevents them from being smart and viscous, but instead they follow orders but are very stupid."

"So we created this chip to make sure they are smart and viscous," Dr Nefarious explained, as diagrams of the chip came up on the film. "It is implanted surgically in the brain, and it takes 3 hours for it to be activateable, once its ready, just push a button and bam no more stupid crew."

As Nefarious said that sentience the film ended.

Earl then looked at the chip "Is this the only one you have made?" he asked.

Nefarious and Erol exchanged glances. "Well yeah" they both said.

Earl grinned "During the time I was in space I sent probes down to observe some of The earth potentate's inventions and one of them was a duplicator I managed to copy that data of that invention and if you could give me a few hours I can duplicate my crew, and your chip, and we shall have ourselves an army" He said.

Nefarious thought about it for a moment "That is actually a good idea" he said

"Yeah I agree" Erol said.

And with that the 3 of them burst into maniacal laughter.

* * *

Now lets check on Eggman shall we?

He had managed to repair the robot to working order, and now he was in the sky being pursued by a bi plane.

Allow me to describe the passengers of the biplane, there was a yellow two tailed fox as the pilot, and a blue hedgehog standing on the wing.

Unless you haven't been paying attention, you can probably guess those two people are sonic and tails.

Right now they were chasing eggman,because he had attacked them by trying to destroy their critters, and now he had captured them to be robotized, being turned into robot's.

Eggman's robot had not faired too well, the damage from Sonic's blows was clear, and Eggman knew he would not last much longer, not only that but Sonic and Tail's were catching up, soon they would be on him.

However this was all part of Eggmans plan, be beaten and then fake defeat, he had not attacked the critters nor had he captured them, the container on the back of the robot was actually empty.

See where I'm going with this?

Anyway enough on focusing on the villain's for this chapter let's focus on the hero's now.

* * *

Sonic and Tails had finally caught up with Eggman, who wasn't far ahead.

"Tails try to get me as close as you can" Sonic said "Ill try to jump and free the critters."

"Got it" Tails said, and he flew at the fastest speed possible.

After a few minutes they were close to eggmans robot enough for Sonic to make the jump.

"Ok Sonic" Tails said "Jump now"

Sonic ran across the wing of Tail's plane, and jumped. To his continence a ladder had been placed on the robot so he was able to hang on to it.

Sonic then began climbing the robot to the capsule where the critters were held.

Halfway through the ladder Eggman noticed him.

"Oh No you don't" Eggman said and tried to hit Sonic with the robot's fist.

However Sonic managed to dodge the robot's fist and managed to continue climbing, dodging eggman's attack's as he went.

Eventually he managed to get to the top, and pressed the button that would release the critters, however the cargo what he expected.

Instead of critters, there were explosives, oh and they were about to go off.

Thankfully Tails was near him so he jumped to the plane.

* * *

Eggman then noticed this, he opened a capsule containing a Holographic projector, and then he pressed the button and teleported out of his robot.

"He will never see this coming" Eggman said with a chuckle before telaported out.

After he left the bombs exploded.

* * *

The debrie from the blast hit tail's plane head on, causing a wing to come off, luckly it was not the wing sonic was on. But the damage was done, and the plane was going to crash.

Both Tails and Sonic braced for impact, as the ground came up faster as they fell.

And they hit the ground the propeller went flying, and the tail broke off, now the plane was a complete wreak.

Both Tails and Sonic climbed out of the wreckage, both relatively unharmed. Once they got out they observed the wreakage.

"Well" Tails said "There is no way were going to repair this unless we have the right technology."

"Yeah I agree with you Tails" Sonic said "We officially need to find a new form of flight."

"However I did manage to grab this when the parts of Eggman's robot were flying" Tails said holding up the holographic projector that Eggman and gotten out before teleporting out of the robot.

"Good" Sonic said "Hopefully we can figure out what he's up to this time"

Sonic then pressed the button on the holographic projector, and a holographic image of Eggman came up.

"Sonic If you are hearing this, That means I have a new plan" Eggman's holographic image said "I plan to awaken an ancient evil, and if you think you are going to stop me, I have 3 villains on my side, and I plan on stealing the chaos emeralds to awaken this evil, Goodbye Sonic Forever"

and with that he burst out in laughter and the recording ended.

Sonic and Tails looked at the now dead holographic projector on the ground.

"What does it mean he going to awaken and ancient evil" Tails asked finally.

"It's no big deal" Sonic said "We'll just find him and defeat him like we always do."

"Yeah I guess your right" Tails said.

Then they felt a strange gust of wind.

They then both looked up, and they saw the vortex.

I Know what your thinking another vortex? How many vortexes are going to be in this story.

Now you are guessing that they were pulled in right judging by what happened to the last chapters right.

Wrong. There were not pulled in, instead they saw about 5 dots coming out of the vortex, then after the vortex disposed it's cargo it vanished.

There was a pause as sonic and tails looked at where the vortex was.

Then tails spoke "Sonic, what was that?"

* * *

Let's rewind a few seconds and lets look at who the vortex disposed.

First Ratchet and Clank got thrown out.

Then Calvin and Hobbes was thrown out, still in the wagon and screaming.

Finally Jak and Daxter came out.

And with that the vortex closed.

* * *

Ratchet fell down with clank not far beside him.

Knowing that it will hurt a lot if he crashed at a high speed he steered himself towards Clank.

After a while he managed to reach him, then he put him on his back, and activated Clanks helipack.

He then managed to land safely.

Now that he had survived he now had to ask the question he had been planing to ask when he landed.

"Clank where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know ratchet" clank responded "We appear to landed on some unknown planet"

"Hopefully the planet encyclopedia we can figure out where we are" Ratchet said as he pulled out a tablet. He then pressed some buttons and waited.

After a few minutes, a message came up

**ERROR: PLANET NOT FOUND. PLEASE CONTACT PLANET DATABASE FOR MORE INFO.**

Ratchet looked at Clank, for once they were no options, they were stranded on a alien planet, possibly far from home, and there was possibly no way back home.

They were trapped.

* * *

Calvin and Hobbes were still screaming as they were falling.

The MTM however remained calm and silently activated the parachute, allowing them to land safely.

But did Calvin and Hobbes notice this, Noooo, they continue screaming and they continued that until the MTM said.

"Calvin, Hobbes, you can stop screaming were safe."

They both stopped screaming and looked around.

What they saw was green grass and some platforms were floating.

"MTM" Calvin asked "Where are we?"

"I do not know" The MTM said.

"Oh great" Hobbes said "We are in another time period and with no way to get back."

"Hobbes" The MTM said "We are not in another time period, according to my scanners, I sensed some interspace energy so we are possibly on another planet"

"Oh" Hobbes said "Were not in another time period but on another planet, that is equally worse"

Suddenly they felt the ground shook, Calvin and Hobbes looked down.

The ground beneath them was crumbling.

"Shall we scream for our lives again" Calvin asked.

"Yes" Hobbes said "Let's"

And they both screamed.

Again.

The ground fell apart, and they quickly rode the wagon down the hill. They went for a loop, and they drove down screaming all the way.

For a brief moment they saw two people, one looked like a two tailed fox, and another looked like a blue hedgehog.

Hobbes stopped screaming long enough to tell them to get out of the way, there was no way to tell if they understood them, but it looked like they did because they got out of the way, and speed past them, and they continued riding down in their wagon, screaming as they went.

* * *

Jak and Daxter weren't so lucky when they were landing after being spit out of the vortex.

They instead fell into water, and after getting out of the water they observed their surroundings.

"Let's just hope we didn't land in another time" Daxter said.

"Doesn't look like it" Jak said.

"Well you can never be too sure" Daxter replied.

They scanned the horizon for a while, looking for any signs of life, or anything that looked remotely that was from their world.

They found none, so they climbed down and decided to look for any person that is friendly, and knows about wherever they landed.

All while wondering where they were, and how they would get back.

* * *

Meanwhile Earl, Nefarious, and Erol were now wondering how they would get Earl's crew asleep long enough for them to implant the chip in the brain.

So far they had suggested gassing them, taking them down with sedatives directly, as well a few more and all were declined.

Finally Earl stepped up and said his plan. "I'll put sedatives in their peanut butter milkshakes, that should get us by without suspicion"

"That is a good idea Earl" Erol said "I have strong sedatives in storage, that should put them down long enough for us to implant the chip"

"And after we put them to sleep and implat the chip We'll duplicate them" Nefarious said.

And with that the three of them burst into evil laughter.

Again.

* * *

A while latter it was lunch time for Earl's crew, and guess what they had for drinks.

Peanut Butter Milkshakes.

"OH GOODY" the crew yelled as the milkshakes were handed out "Peanut butter milkshakes, our favorite"

And they drank it all up.

A minute after they drank it they began to felt dizzy, and sleepy.

And after a few minutes they all went asleep.

Dr Nefarious, Earl, and Erol went to observe them.

"I can't believe that worked" Nefarious said

"Yeah my crew are idiots" Earl said "also the sedative was tasteless, they wouldn't even know the difference"

"Now lets get the crew out of here, and perform the surgery" Erol said "But we need to change to a different scene before we do this"

"Why?" Nefarious asked.

"First it would take a long time to get these bodies out" Erol explained "Two, we can't show this scene to kids, this story is PG"

"Good point" Nefarious said "Earl, Change the scene"

Earl got out a remote pointed it at the screen and pressed the button.

* * *

Meanwhile Sonic and Tail's were still trying to comprehend what they saw.

Tail's had managed to get the vortex on the tape and now they were viewing it.

"I don't know Tails" Sonic said "Whatever that thing was it must have taken whoever spit out."

"I agree" Tails said "We need to find out whoever those people were. They may help us fight against whatever Eggman is planning"

Suddenly they heard something coming down a hill.

They looked and saw a red wagon screaming down a hill right towards them, the wagon held a boy with a red shirt and spikey yellow hair, and a tiger, and both of them were screaming.

The tiger stopped screaming long enough to yell "Get out of the way."

They managed to dive out of the way as the wagon screamed past them.

Both Sonic and Tails stared at where the boy and tiger went.

"Who were those two?" Tails asked.

"I don't know Tails" Sonic said "But the path they are going down has a river lets go save them before they drown"

And they followed the tracks left by the wagon.

* * *

Meanwhile the villains had finally implanted the chips into the crew, and the crew was just waking up.

"Ok the chip should be activated in two hours" Nefarious said checking the chip.

"Alright" Earl said "Goodbye stupid crew"

There was then a pause

"What do we do for two hours" Erol then asked.

Two hours later the crew was messing around.

By then the chip was ready to activate, the villains could have activated the implanted chips all at once but for drama they decided to activate one first.

The first one that was Lenny who was goofing around with the crew, when he began to feel strange it was as if all the funny was being taken out of him and was being replaced by seriousness, and all at once his stupid grin disappeared and was replaced by seriousness.

Biff looked concerned "Uh Lenny are you ok" he asked

Lenny didn't respond.

"Lenny?" Biff asked again.

Then Lenny turned around and slapped Biff with his tentacle.

"Ow" Biff said "Lenny why did you do that?"

"Shut up" Lenny shouted.

Then Biff felt the sensation, and he acquired the serious expression Lenny had.

Suddenly all the aliens got serious expressions.

The 3 villains laughed and also high fived each other.

"Good work Nefarious" Earl said "And I though the chips were not going to work"

"That's what I said to eggman when he said he could invent robots" Nefarious replied.

* * *

Calvin and Hobbes were still going down the hill, screaming while they are.

Then they noticed a lake that was coming up fast, too fast to bail out.

"Hobbes" Calvin said "Were heading for that lake, and were going to fast to bail out"

"YIKES" Hobbes said "Were doomed"

They hit a bump, and unknowingly to them the MTM flew out.

And the Wagon Crashed into the water.

And Calvin and Hobbes went under.

Hobbes looked around for Calvin, he had to find him before he drowned.

He saw him, thankfully Hobbes was a good swimmer underwater, and he was near him in no time, while he was swimming to Calvin he saw the wagon sinking deeper, he knew there was no saving it.

He grabbed Calvin and observed him, he was unconscious, he had to get him above water so he wouldn't drown.

Hobbes kicked his way to the surface. It was a lot slower because he was holding Calvin.

He surfaced, and took a deep breath, he checked Calvin's pocket for the MTM so he could launch the life raft.

Too his Horror, it was missing.

He looked around for any surface that would be easily reached, he found none, he managed to grab a rock in the water, but he knew he was delaying the inevitable.

Just then he noticed two figures.

Hobbes recognized them, they were the blue hedgehog and two tailed fox who he had told them to get out of the way when they were riding the wagon.

Knowing that they may be his only hope, he called out to them.

* * *

**Authors Note:**_ Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger. I'm so evil BWAH HA HA HA HA HA!_

_Sorry need to do that every once in a while. Tune in next week for the next chapter._


	6. Hero's Meeting

Chapter 6. Hero's Meeting

Sonic and Tails managed to catch up to the wagon, and found that it's passengers, the boy and the tiger were now floating in the water.

Ok not floating but they were holding on to a rock, with the boy on the tigers back clearly unconscious, and the tiger holding on to the rock.

Just then the tiger noticed them, and called out.

"HELP PLEASE HELP US!"

"Sonic they need our help" Tails said "What are we going to do?"

Sonic thought for a moment, then he noticed a CD player near the wagon tracks.

Curious he walked over to it, and turned it on.

Tails looked at him "Sonic how is a CD player going to-"

"Testing One Two Duck Duck Goose"

Sonic nearly dropped the CD player in shock.

"Who said that looking around" he asked.

"I did"

Sonic looked down and Realized that the voice came from the CD player

"You can talk?" Sonic said still surprised at the CD's players sudden ability to talk.

"Last time I checked, yes" the CD player said. "Say your not Calvin"

"Thank you Mr. Obvious" Sonic muttered.

"I demand to know, Where Calvin is and What you have done to him" The CD player said.

"He is in the river" Sonic said looking at the the boy and his tiger.

"Oh" The CD player said "How did they get there?"

"They rode the wagon into it" Sonic replied.

"Ah I Remember I must have fallen off during a bump" The CD player said.

"Anyway can you save them now" Sonic said "Because I don't think they can hold on to that rock for much longer"

"Oh right, by the way I didn't introduce my self My name is the MTM short for Mini Time Machine" The CD player said.

"Oh" Sonic said "Now How do I use you?"

"Oh it's easy just say a command and I will do it for you" The MTM explained.

"Erm, Deploy life-raft" Sonic said.

"Deploying Life-Raft" The MTM said.

Just then a life raft shot out of the CD player, almost knocking Sonic back, it landed in the water near the boy and the tiger.

The tiger noticing this swam over to the life-raft and got on, with the boy on his back.

Then two slots of the MTM opened, and arms came out, with hands, they then grabed onto the life-raft and dragged it towards them.

Sonic and Tails watched as the CD player dragged the raft towards them, eager to meet these strange visitors.

Hobbes was beginning to lose grip of the rock when the raft came.

* * *

He know as he lost grip that this was the end, trapped and drowning on a far away world, he didn't even get to tell Calvin how he really felt about his inventions.

Then he noticed a raft not far from him, and he swam to it and managed to get on with it Calvin on his back.

Then the raft began to slowly being dragged to shore, he then noticed two long arms that led back to a CD player.

Now that he was a bit closer he could see the fox and the hedgehog more clearly, The hedgehog was blue, had gloves on his hands, and red shoe's.

The fox had two tails, he also had gloves and red shoes.

At last the raft reached shore, and Hobbes got up with Calvin in tow, he didn't even thank them yet, instead what did he do?

Because of the excitement made him hungry, he got out 5 can's of tuna, preferably the bumblebee tuna brand.

Can you believe that? I don't.

After the 5 cans of tuna and licking off the tops of the tuna, it was then that he finally noticed them.

"Oh hello" Hobbes said "Didn't notice you there."

"We've been here for 5 minutes" The Hedgehog said "and now you notice us?"

"Hey I was eating 5 cans of tuna" Hobbes defended "How am I supposed to notice you"

"Forget it" The Hedgehog said.

"Okay" Hobbes said "Oh and thanks for saving me."

"No problem" The hedgehog said "The CD player actually saved you two"

"Oh Right" Hobbes said "Can I have the MTM player back?"

The Hedgehog then walked over and gave the MTM to Hobbes.

"Your Very lucky you know" Hobbes said as he used the MTM to scan Calvin "He usually zap's a person he doesn't recognize or plays along and then does something to them, it happened a few times."

Just then the MTM said "Calvin's alive but unconscious, don't worry he'll come wake up in half an hour."

"Hmm a half hour is 30 minutes" Hobbes said scratching his chin. "That's a long time, what should I do for 30 minutes."

He then turned to the hedgehog and the two tailed fox. "Maybe I could get to know these two." he said to himself.

Hobbes then smiled "Yeah that's a pretty good idea" he said.

He then walked over to the hedgehog and the fox.

"Didn't catch your name by the way" Hobbes said. "Names Hobbes by the way"

"Sonic the hedgehog" The hedgehog said as he shook hands with Hobbes "and next to me is Tails"

"Charmed" Hobbes said "So who want's to hear stories about tigers?"

* * *

Ratchet was trying to find someone who knew the planet he was stranded on, but so far there was no luck.

Now his goal was to try to analyze the planet up and down, but it's hard when sometimes the ground is floating in the air.

Your probably wondering why Ratchet didn't teleport aphelion over to him, well the teleport was on cooldown for an hour and even if it was on, Ratchet was doing as the script says to do.

"Well Clank" Ratchet said "Look's like were stuck here, and we have not seen anyone that looks like they know the planet"

"Hmm I have no idea Ratchet" Clank said "and your Aphelion teleporter is on cooldown maybe we can wait for that too cooldown and then we can get out of there"

"Yeah good point" Ratchet said.

Then they felt the ground began to collapse, they looked down, and saw the ground falling.

Then they fell too.

* * *

Calvin began to woke up.

The last thing he remembered was hitting the water, and then he was on shore.

"Ugggg, my head" Calvin said feeling his forehead "Hobbes, where are we, and wheres the wagon?"

But Hobbes was nowhere to be found, just then he noticed the MTM next to him.

"Oh your awake early" it said "About 10 minutes earlier then estimated"

"What happened?" Calvin asked rubbing his head.

"Oh you just got in the water and went unconscious" The MTM explained "Hobbes managed to get you to surface, and two-"

"Spare me the details" Calvin said "We need to find Hobbes"

"Oh I already have him coordinated" The MTM said "Just follow the directions I give you"

Calvin followed the coordinates, to Hobbes before Calvin stopped, as he heard a voice.

"Hmm that is very interesting Hobbes tell me how it ended"

Calvin hid behind a nearby rock and peeked, out of his cover.

He saw Hobbes talking with two animals, a blue hedgehog and a yellow two tailed fox. Hobbes was telling them a story about tigers.

"and so after a long war, the tigers and lions made a truce, the lions would get africa, and the tigers would get asia. Ending the war between tigers and lions." Hobbes told them

"Huh" The Hedgehog said "that is pretty interesting."

Calvin stared at the scene in shock, no one could almost tolerate Hobbes stories. Then he made a plan in about three seconds.

Before the MTM could tell him that they weren't evil, Calvin charged at him.

"BANZI!" Calvin yelled as he charged.

* * *

Sonic was thinking on what he though of the story, when he heard the cry.

It was the same boy that Hobbes had on his back when he found them, he had yellow spiky hair, a red shirt, black pants, and red shoe's.

And he was charging right towards him.

Sonic easy sidestepped him, and the boy crashed into the ground.

Hobbes noticed the boy and sighed.

"Ah yes" Hobbes said "This is Calvin, the person I live with and creator of the MTM"

Calvin managed to get up and began to yell at Sonic, Tails and Hobbes.

"HOBBES HOW COULD YOU BETREY MY TRUST TO THESE TWO CREATURES? THESE TWO CAN BE KILLERS, AND STALKERS DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?"

"Is he always like this?" Tail's asked as Calvin continued ranting.

"Yeah pretty much" Hobbes said "Usually this increases when he see's me with someone he does not recognize"

"THESE TWO COULD HAVE CAUSED DISASTERS, OR THEY COULD BE MIMES, AND DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I HATE MIMES"

Sonic and Tails exchanged glances.

Then Sonic asked Hobbes "How long will he go on like this?"

"He usually stops at around the 10 minute mark" Hobbes said checking his watch. "and there still is 8 minutes left on the clock."

"Guess we'll have to make the best of it" Sonic said.

So Sonic told him about most of his adventures while Calvin continued to rant.

After about 8 minutes Calvin calmed down, and charged at Sonic again.

But this time Hobbes appeared behind him and grabbed him by the shirt.

How he got behind Calvin so fast I do not know.

"Whoa Calvin" Hobbes said "These two are friends"

"Yeah and how do you know that" Calvin said accusingly.

"Because they saved our lives" Hobbes said "If it weren't for them we'd be dead"

Calvin stopped struggling, "What do you mean?" he said.

Hobbes explained what had happened to them

Calvin paused and looked at Sonic and Tails.

"You two saved us?" Calvin asked bewildered.

"Yes" Sonic said

"You helped us out of the water" Calvin asked again.

"Yes" Tails said.

"You used the MTM to deploy a life raft and Helped us to shore?"

"YES" both Sonic and Tails said.

"Ok" Calvin said "Hobbes can you put me down so I can meet your two new friends."

Hobbes put him down, and Calvin walked over to Sonic and Tails.

"Names Calvin" Calvin said shaking Sonic's hand.

"Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic replied "Introductions aside, do you two know how you got here?"

* * *

Now lets cut to Jak and Daxter, I know, I know you want to see Calvin and Hobbes tell Sonic how he got here, but bear with me, we need to focus on the story.

Jak was having no luck finding someone who knew the planet, and whenever he tried to contact someone from his world all he got was static, whatever happened in the portal messed up the communication devices.

"Well Jak" Daxter said "Looks like were stuck here for the rest of our lives all because you had to go on that stupid rescue mission"

"Hey, it wasn't as bad as the time we got ambushed by Bandits" Jak defended.

"I told you that was a trap" Daxter said "The next thing we know something might come up and try to kill us."

Just then the sound of a thud rang out, then a groan.

"Di..Did you hear that Jak?" Daxter stamered, pointing behind a rock.

"I heard it Dax" Jak replied as he put his back against the rock, and got out his MorphGun.

He then switched it to blaster mode, locked and loaded, and then slowly peeked on the edge of the rock.

What he saw surprised him.

* * *

And then we cut to a few minutes earlier with Ratchet falling.

You just hate me for doing this are you?

Anyway Ratchet landed face first, onto the ground while Clank was in helepack mode and landed safely.

Ratchet got up groaning, and looked at Clank standing near him.

"I don't get why you didn't attach yourself to my back so we both could have landed safely" Ratchet said slowly getting up.

"Oh sometimes I do that" Clank replied.

Ratchet rolled his eyes, and just then he heard the sound of a gun loading.

Ratchet and Clank looked at each other.

"You think their friendly?" Ratchet asked.

"Not sure" Clank replied.

"Always good to make sure" Ratchet replied, and clank nodded back.

He put his back against the wall and checked the ammo on his blaster, there was still plenty left.

Very slowly with his back against he went to the edge of the rock, an then brought himself over it, and what he saw surprised him.

Sound Familiar?

When both Ratchet and Jak rounded the corner, they found themselvs pointing their weapons at each other not knowing if they were a Friend or a foe.

"Who are you?" Jak asked, it was hard making a conversation with someone who was pointing a weapon at you.

"I was about to ask you that myself." Ratchet replied. "I assume you don't know this planet."

"No I don't" Jak replied "I just somehow landed here."

"So why don't you let me pass so I can continue on my way" Ratchet asked.

"Make me" Jak said.

Looks like we have a stand off.

Anyway they both knocked their guns out of their hands, making them use their melee attacks, Ratchet managed to hit Jak with his wrench, but Jak was expecting the next attack so he ducked, and hit Ratchet.

Now you wondering where Clank and Daxter were during all of this.

Well they were watching them fight, without making an effort them to help them.

"So you don't know how you got here either" Clank said looking at Daxter.

"No, all I know is that a vortex came up and pulled us in and there we were." Daxter replied.

"Hmm a vortex" Clank said. "We got here the same way."

Eventually all of Ratchet and Jak's fighting could not be seen, and a dust cloud had appeared.

And it rolled towrds Clank and Daxter, and they to were pulled into the fight.

Eventually they rolled down a hill and they here heading towards someone, or some people.

Let's zoom in on those people, keep zooming in.

* * *

And now were back to Sonic, Tails, Calvin and Hobbes, where Calvin and Hobbes were finishing up their story on how they got here, with the help of the MTM of course because when they were getting pulled into the vortex Calvin and Hobbes were screaming their heads off.

"So you were attacked by Robots, and then taken here by a vortex." Sonic said, thinking on the important details of the story.

"Yeah pretty much sums it up" Calvin said.

Sonic thought about it for a moment "My best bet is that those robot's were sent by eggman, the vortex however I can not help you with."

"Whoa whoa whoa Back up." Hobbes said "Who is this Eggman, is he like a half human half egg?"

"No Hobbes, Eggman is not a half human half egg." Sonic said holding back a laugh "He is one of my enemies."

Before Calvin could ask who Eggman was, he noticed a dust cloud that was heading towards them, before they could react they were consumed by the dust cloud.

All at once everyone was fighting so it was impossible who was punching who.

"Ow who's foot in my face!?"

"Get your foot off of my hand."

"Stop hitting me"

"I'm not hitting you."

"Then who is?"

"Give me my wrench back"

"Here's your stupid wrench."

"Ouch you didn't need to do that."

Needless to say this went on for quite a while

Eventually, the fighting stopped.

When the dust cloud died off, the hero's were bruised, and beaten up in many places.

They slowly got up, which wasn't easy when you have one person piled up on another.

For a moment they all looked at each other, trying to figure out what they all saw in front of them.

Then they started fighting.

Well except for Sonic, Tails, Hobbes, Daxter, and clank.

So technically only three of them were fighting.

"Honestly why would you have a orange rat on your sholdier" Ratchet yelled at Jak "At least Clank is useful, for somethings"

"Dax, is useful for somethings" Jak defended. "He's just not willing to do them that's, all"

"Oh Sure" Calvin said "I have two compainons with me now, one was a tiger who used to run away from danger, and this" He then pulled out the MTM.

"Ohh i'm scared of the CD player" Ratchet said sarcasticly.

Calvin then fired the laser out of the MTM.

It then electrocuted Ratchet, but he got back up.

* * *

Meanwhile The people who were not arguing were starring at the argument that was before them.

"So how long is this going to go on" Sonic asked.

"To be honest I do not know" Hobbes said "At least with Calvin's rants I can tell when hes done"

"I have nothing" Daxter said, and he turned towrds Clank "You know when this is going to be finished?"

"No I'm afraid not" Clank said.

And they watched as the argument continued.

* * *

"Honestly, for a six year old, isn't that a bit to advanced for you?" Jak asked looking at the MTM.

"Would you rather have a laser hit you?" Calvin asked holding up the MTM at Jak.

Jak instantly went quiet.

"Thought so" replied Calvin with a smirk on his face.

And so the arguments continued.

By then Sonic had enough of the arguing.

"Ok I think that's enough" Sonic said.

Instantly the arguing stopped just in time to because the argument was breaking down into a fight, and everyone looked at Sonic.

"Look I already know that we don't really know each other much, but that does not give us a reason to fight." Sonic said.

"True" Hobbes said.

"So it's best that we all know each other" Sonic continued "First I want to know where your from, and please one at a time."

Jak went first "Well me and Dax are from Haven City." He said.

"Haven City?" Sonic thought to himself "That's doesn't look like a place around here."

Then Ratchet came up "Me and Clank from the planet Veldin." he said.

"Veldin?" Sonic thought "Now that's a planet I do not know."

Finally Calvin went up "Me and Hobbes are from Earth." He said.

Sonic thought about it for a moment thinking of the places that the group has told.

"So my best guess is that you are all from different planets." Sonic said to the heroes.

"That guess is probably as good as any." Ratchet said.

"I agree" Jak said

"I agree too" Calvin said.

"Ok now that we all know where your from can you tell me your names?" Sonic asked.

Oh look the camera is panning up, watch that camera pan.

Keep watching it, and then we see a drone, and at that point the camera stops panning up.

Oh look were zooming into the drone, and now were going to its lens.

* * *

And now we are in a base and it has a computer screen with the the hero's introducing themselves.

Then we see a man, the same man we have seen back when he picked up Eggman, and Called the 3 villains a while back after Calvin went into the vortex.

And right now he is not happy.

"This is exactly what I had feared" The man said slamming his hands on the table. "If they unite and work together, all my plans go down the drain."

He looked out of his window, which viewed the emptiness of space, thinking of what he should do.

"I know that Eggman isn't sending any more of those assassin robot's, but I can override the machine that makes those robot's, and send them out to kill the heroes." The man said with an evil grin on his face.

Then he walked towards the table and pulled out a laptop, then he typed in a few commands, clearly an override code, made the machine make 8 robots, and then he sent them against the heroes.

"I know they can handle 2 robots, lets see if they can handle 8" The man said.

And at this point he would have done an evil laugh, but he didn't, he was a diabolical mastermind, he didn't have time to do villain cliches.

* * *

Now lets get back to Sonic shall we.

Right now the hero's had told each others name, and had finished describing how they got here.

"Ok so you were all attacked by robots then sucked into a vortex." Sonic said.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up" Jak said.

"Ok all we know how we got here is that we got sucked up into a vortex and then brought here, and before that you got attacked by robots." Sonic said remembering all the details of each of the heroes stories.

Then Jak noticed something passing behind a rock, suddenly one of the robot's that attacked three of our hero's jumped out, lunging towards them.

Jak acted fast and shot the robot, but unfortunately, not in the head

"Guys" Jak said "We have company."

Everyone turned and saw the robot that was slowly getting up.

"Well at least it's one robot" Calvin said.

Just as he finished the sentence, 7 more robot's came up.

"I stand corrected." Calvin said, with a more worried look on his face.

The robots then surrounded our hero's in a circle.

"This is bad" Ratchet said looking around at the robot's surrounded them.

"Indeed" Clank replied "I don't know how were going to get out of this one."

"You know Hobbes remember how I said on how I wished something exciting would happen." Calvin said. "Looks like I got my wish, but not what I expected."

"Agreed" Hobbes said. "I'm gonna need a bunch of tuna after this."

The robot's then got their weapons ready.

"So anyone have ideas on how were going to get out of this?" Sonic asked the group.

* * *

**Authors note**: _And another cliffhanger, Looks like our heroes are in a bad situation, how are they going to get out of this?_

_Also Don't be afraid to Review, Just because the story is in progress doesn't mean you can't review it, and I would really appreciate it if you did. Anyway see you next week._


End file.
